With the development of technologies for labeling target substances in biological samples, such as fluorescent labeling and luminescent labeling, in recent years, there have been demands for observing the same sample using multiple kinds of observation methods, such as bright-field observation, fluorescence observation, and luminescence observation. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a microscope that can switch between bright-field observation and fluorescence observation.
When the same sample is to be observed using multiple kinds of observation methods, there are demands from users for quickly switching between the observation methods.